The Light of Pitch Black
by Fluffynizer101
Summary: Rapunzel has been feeling sad lately and doesn't know why. Pitch Black returns and threatens to kill Sandman. Someone steps up and offers themselves over sandy. Who could that be?
1. Chapter 1: Rapunzel's Light

Chapter 1: Rapunzel's Light

"I have learned things in the dark that I could never have learned in the light, things that have saved my life over and over again, so that there is really only one logical conclusion. I need darkness as much as I need light."

? Barbara Brown Taylor, Learning to Walk in the Dark

The light and the dark may two very opposite things, only together will they be one. Like Yin and Yang. Yin is the dark and mysterious and Yang is the bright and cheerful one. As I said earlier, two halves make the whole. BE WARNED I AM I LOVE WITH JACK FROST BUT THE ONLY WAY I WOULD SEE THIS WORK IS IF I MADE JACK KIND OF A DOUCHE SO I APOLOGIVE I SHALL MAKE A FANFIC SHIPPING HIM AND WHOEVER ELSE...

* * *

Rapunzel sat with her friends Jack, Anna, Elsa, Merida, and Hiccup. They all lived inside the castle in Arendelle with each other.

"So your a Queen, are ya?" Merida said to Elsa.

"Yes" replied Elsa.

"So..isn't it fun? I mean you got no one else to tell you what to do," said Anna.

"Well, its not all its cracked up to be i'll tell you that much," said Elsa.

Rapunzel had lived with them for over a year. She was a lot happier than the state the was in before, but something never felt right.

"Hey, Punzie?" asked Jack.

Rapunzel looked up at him, lost in his frosted eyes but then after a moment or two she asked

"Oh...um yes?"

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Jack.

"Oh um..yeah, never better," said Rapunzel, forcing a small grin.

"Well, you have recently been acting strange recently, you were even more cheerful after Anna and Merida rescued you from your Mot...urm...Gothel," said Elsa.

"I'm fine just been a bit tired lately," said Rapunzel.

Rapunzel immediately left the room and went to her bedroom. She sat on her window sill as she felt tears fill up her eyes. But she kept asking heself why she felt so sad. She then heard a knocking on her door.

"Come in," she said softly.

She expected it to be Elsa or Anna but it was Jack.

"Hey..um just wanted to see if you felt any better," said Jack.

Rapunzel quickly wiped away her tears.

"A little...I guess." said Rapunzel.

Jack sat next to her. He then put his arm around her, which shocked her.

"If ever there's anything wrong, you can just tell me, okay?" said Jack.

"Okay," said Rapunzel, who was turning pink in the cheeks.

Jack smiled then left the room.

Rapunzel looked up and stared at her clock. It read 11:20 p.m. She then thought to herself that she should get some sleep. Then, she climbed into her sheets and laid her head down to sleep.

She slowly drifted off

Rapunzel suddenly woke up. She tried to pull her hands but they were attached to chains. Someone walked out from the shadows.

Mother?! H-how did you find me?!" shouted Rapunzel.

"Doesn't a mother have her senses?" said Gothel teasingly.

"You are not my mother, you never were!" said Rapunzel.

"Whatever you do think of me, you are going to stay with me," said Gothel.

"No! My friends will find me!" yelled Rapunzel.

Gothel drops a knife in front of her

"I don't think they'll be finding you…." said Gothel.

"No…you didn't" said Rapunzel.

"Oh well, time to go then Punzie dear," said Gothel.

Gothel unhooks the chain on the wall connected to Rapunzel and pulls her towards a dark hole.

"Let me go! No..No..." shouted Rapunzel.

"NO!" she shouted with her head jolting off the pillow.

"Rapunzel! Are you alright?" asked a Guard.

"Yes…just a nightmare that's all," said Rapunzel.

After the guard left Rapunzel stared at the wall. The clocks read 11:26.

Thinking she wouldn't get to sleep Rapunzel climbed out of bed, grabbed Pascal and left to a tree in the forest, where she often went.

Rapunzel started to softly sing:

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Each morning I get up I die a little_

_Can barely stand on my feet_

_Take a look in the mirror and cry_

_Lord what you're doing to me_

_I have spent all my years in believing you_

_But I just can't get no relief, Lord!_

_Somebody, somebody_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_I work hard every day of my life_

_I work till I ache my bones_

_At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -_

_I get down on my knees_

_And I start to pray_

_Till the tears run down from my eyes_

_Lord - somebody - somebody_

Rapunzel picked up a rock and carved a heart in the tree

"Can anybody find me somebody to love..." whispered Rapunzel.


	2. Chapter 2: Pitch Black's Darkness

Chapter 2: Pitch Black's Darkness/Jack's Birthday

"ARGH! NOTHING!" shouted Pitch.

"WHY CAN'T I COME UP WITH ANY IDEAS?"

Pitch Black had been looking for ways for children to believe in him again. His idea failed him a lot.

"*sigh* Maybe I should just accept the fact that no one will ever believe in me..." said Pitch.

"Nonsense," started Pitch's shadow, "Fear still exists in the world, so you still have a chance to attack."

"But how, with the guardians still out and Jack I don't know how we are supposed to get around them," said Pitch.

"How about you consume one of the guardian's powers?" said Pitch's shadow.

"That could work but who? Elsa's ice magic could work but I can't steal that magic or Jack's. The others don't have steal able magic…." Said Pitch.

"What about Sandman's? Asked Pitch's shadow.

"Of course that will make the plan easier…but wait…what about that one girl…Rapunzel was it? Said Pitch.

"What about her?" asked Pitch's shadow.

"Doesn't she have any magic?" asked Pitch.

"I'm not sure…" said Pitch's shadow.

"Maybe I should go find out myself…" said Pitch.

It was the first day of winter, which was Jack's birthday. While he was out spreading the frost, Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel were setting up for his birthday party.

"Ooh Elsa! Maybe you should use your magic to make it snow in here! He does love snow right?" asked Anna

"I imagine so, let's try it," said Elsa.

Elsa made a burst of snow come out of her hands, which caused to start snowing from the roof. Rapunzel was in the middle of the floor and painted a large, beautiful and very detailed snowflake.

"That's very beautiful Rapunzel, where did you learn to paint like that?" asked Elsa.

"Being in a tower for 18 years gets a little boring, so I kind of taught myself," replied Rapunzel.

Pitch appeared at the outside of the castle and began spying through the window. Rapunzel turned around from where she was sitting and was in perfect view of Pitch. He suddenly felt a thumping in his chest as his eyes widened.

"She's so…so…" started Pitch

Pitch then shook his head. What was he thinking? He noticed her hair that seemed to go on for infinity.

"But what could her powers be?" thought Pitch.

"So when is the North, Toothiana, Sandman and Bunnymund supposed to show up? asked Rapunzel.

"Any minute now…" said Anna.

Suddenly, all the guardians appeared in the room.

"G-day your majesty," said Bunnymund who bowed.

"Hello everyone," said Elsa.

"By the way, where is Merida and Hiccup?" asked Anna.

"They're out with Toothless, they should be here later," said Rapunzel.

"Nice idea of décor with the snow Elsa," said North.

"Oh, it was Anna's idea," said Elsa.

"I mentioned it, but technically it was Punzie's idea, but she didn't want to mention it," said Anna

Rapunzel went slightly pink in the cheeks.

Jack then arrived later that day.

"Thanks guys! This really means a lot!" said Jack.

"Don't mention it," said Elsa.

Everyone at the party was talking loudly and having fun, all except Rapunzel who sat quietly. She noticed Bunnymund and Toothiana sitting together laughing and kissing (muhahaha that ship though). This made Rapunzel frown. She was happy for them of course but deep down, she wished that she had the same thing.

"Hey, is everything alright?" asked Toothiana.

"Oh yeah, just a little sick from the food I guess," said Rapunzel.

"I hear you've been a little down recently, care to tell me why?" asked Toothiana.

"Well I have been having these nightmares recently…" said Rapunzel.

"About what?" asked Toothiana.

"I'm sure you heard about Mother Gothel," said Rapunzel.

Tooth nodded her head.

"Well I've been having repeating dreams about her coming back to take me away again and her hurting my friends…" Rapunzel said.

"I'm really sorry about that…I know for a fact you friends will protect you, but is there anything I can do to help?" asked Tooth.

"No, but thanks anyway," said Rapunzel.

Suddenly, Merida burst through the door with Hiccup, who was on her shoulders.

"Oh my goodness! What happened!?" asked Elsa.

"We were with Toothless and another dragon attacked us and hurt Hiccup really badly." Said Merida

Rapunzel ran over to where Hiccup was. She began wrapping her hair around his wound.

"What are you doing?" asked Jack curiously.

"Trust me," said Rapunzel.

Rapunzel began to sing:

Flower gleam and glow

Let you power shine

Make them clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine…

Pitch looked at her hair glowing.

"That's it! She has healing powers! She has such a beautiful singing voice…." Said Pitch.

Pitch shook himself.

"Get a grip! Focus on the plan," he said to himself. Then after, he left.

Hiccup lifted his shirt to look at his wound, but it was gone.

"My god… it's gone!" said Bunnymund.

"Thanks… but how did you do that?" asked Hiccup.

Then Rapunzel told them the story about her magic and how she got it.

"So….I think tonight would be a good time to strike… but why do I get this different feeling about her…" said Pitch,

Pitch Black you know I am a darkened man

Of my black heart I am justly proud

Pitch Black

You know that I am feared as well

Which you love to feed upon

Then tell me Pitch Black

Why I see her dancing there

Why her light green eyes scorch my soul

I see her

I feel her

The sun caught in her golden hair

Is blazing in me out of all control…

Like Fire

Hellfire

This burning in my skin

This burning

Desire

Is turning me to care

This can't be right

This is all wrong

It is that girl

She is the one who set this flame!

It's not my fault

This isn't true

She is the one who has taken control…!

Protect Darkness

Don't let this beauty cast her spell

Don't let her sear my flesh and bone

I must have Rapunzel

For her to be my ally in darkness

For her to be mine and mine alone

"If you keep thinking about her why don't you just choose her and take her power?!" said Pitch's shadow, irritably.

"Perhaps it is time for me to take actions into my own hands," started Pitch.

"I'll have her, I'll have her even If I have to kill off all the guardians…"

Hellfire

Darkfire

Now darling it's your turn

You will be

With me

For you shall be mine!

I must have mercy on her

Please have mercy on me…

But it will be sure that

She'll be MINE…!

Then Pitch Black vanished into the shadows


	3. Chapter 3: Rapunzel

Chapter 3: How did Rapunzel escape?

Alright so we are going to back track a bit. This is how Rapunzel escaped from Gothel in my version.

Rapunzel hung from her hair like a swing while she sat finishing one of her hundreds of wall paintings.

"Hey, Mom?" asked Rapunzel.

"Yes, dear," said Gothel.

"Do you know what today is?" asked Rapunzel.

"Um…March 21?" replied Gothel.

"It's my birthday!" said Rapunzel excitedly.

"No, no I distinctly remember your birthday was last year," said Gothel.

"Well that's the thing about birthdays they're kind of an annual thing…" said Rapunzel.

"Alright then, what would you like for your birthday?" asked Gothel.

"What I have always wanted for a really long time is to go out into the forest! C'mon mom please it will be so fun!" said Rapunzel."

"No darling I'm afraid I cannot allow that," said Gothel.

"But Mom plea-" started Rapunzel.

"We are done talking about this," said Gothel.

"If you just-"started Rapunzel again.

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER…EVER!" shouted Gothel

They were both silent for a minute. Rapunzel stared at the floor, her eyes tearing up.

"I know what I want for my birthday now," said Rapunzel almost at a whisper.

"And what is that?" asked Gothel.

"Those paints you made out of the shells," said Rapunzel.

"That is a very long trip, almost three days' time," said Gothel, but then she said "Alright, are you sure you're going to be okay?" asked Gothel.

"Yes, I will," said Rapunzel.

Rapunzel packed her Mother enough food and water for three days. She put on her cape for her and lowered her down.

"See you in three days my flower!" said Gothel.

Rapunzel watched her mother disappear into the forest.

Elsa, Anna, and Merida sat in the castle.

"Elsa you've been filling out forms forever!" said Anna.

"Well, those are the duties of being the Queen," said Elsa.

"I'm bored though" said Merida.

"Fine. Why don't you two go adventure into the forest?" said Elsa.

The three were visiting the kingdom of Corona.

"I can't believe it's been a week since Uncle Marcus and Aunt Amelia died," said Elsa.

"Who's going to take the Kingdom? Since their daughter is…." Started Merida.

"I don't know. I imagine they will just let Uncle Marcus's second cousin take over. They might start up searches for our cousin again but if she isn't found they are just going to assume she's dead…" said Anna.

"Anyway, you two can go explore the forest while I finish this up," said Elsa.

"Alright, c'mon Anna," said Merida.

Rapunzel sat with her feet dangling over the window sill.

"What am I ever going to do Pascal? Mother will never let me leave but I have to see the world, I just have to…" said Rapunzel.

Pascal rubbed his head into her leg affectionately. Suddenly he got an idea. He pointed his tail outward, away from the tower,

"Mother is gone, but should I? What if she finds out? Then again I do have three days…" said Rapunzel.

She then stood up and wrapped her long, golden hair around the hook. She put her toes over the edge.

"Alright, here goes nothing," said Rapunzel.

She jumped off the ledge and then landed on the grass.

"Oh my Gosh! Isn't this just amazing Pascal! The grass, the dirt, the ice cold pond, even the breeze feels amazing!" said Rapunzel.

She then began to run into the forest jumping from rock to rock and swinging on branches.

"Best day ever!" shouted Rapunzel.

She started to swing on a high tree with her hair and her hair unwrapped and Rapunzel flew and hit two people.

"Ow…" said one of them.

"Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you guys okay?" asked Rapunzel.

"Yeah, Hi I'm Merida and this is my friend Anna," said Merida.

"Hi!" said Anna happily.

"Hey! So, what are you guys doing out here all alone?" asked Rapunzel.

"We could ask you the same," said Anna.

"Would you believe me if I told you I've never been in the outside world before?" asked Rapunzel.

"Really! Why?" asked Anna.

Rapunzel told them all about her Mother and her magic hair. Usually she would have never told anyone this, but she felt safe around them.

While Rapunzel was talking Merida suddenly looked at Anna the back at Rapunzel. She couldn't possibly be the lost princess could she? But how would she anyway. If she was she probably wouldn't be wondering around the forest like this.

The three spent all day together looking around and talking about everything.

"Wow, is it sunset already?" said Rapunzel.

"Yeah, we should probably get home. Want to meet here tomorrow at the same time?" asked Anna.

"Sure! I'd love that," said Rapunzel.

"Okay then! Bye!" said Merida and Anna.

"Bye!" Rapunzel said back.

Rapunzel went home, and climbed back up the tower. When she got into her room she thought to herself that she finally had real friends. Then, she went to sleep.

"We're back!" shouted Anna, rather loudly.

"Good, I was starting to get a bit worried. What were you guys doing that took that long?" asked Elsa, curiously.

"It was amazing we met this girl in the forest!" started Anna.

"She had golden hair that went up to 70 feet long!" said Merida.  
"Wait What? What exactly was this girl's name?" asked Elsa.

"Her name is Rapunzel! Why?" asked Anna.

"Impossible…" said Elsa.

"What is?" asked Merida and Anna.

"Anna you were too young to remember our cousin weren't you?" asked Elsa.

"Wait you don't mean that she is the lost princess…" said Anna.

"I knew it! When we were talking to her I noticed that she and Anna had a resemblance," said Merida.

"When are you guys going to see this girl again?" asked Elsa.

"We promised her we would meet her tomorrow," said Anna

"Good, when you see her, give her this," said Elsa. "It may help."

Elsa hands them a purple cloth with a golden sun in the middle.

The next day Merida and Anna saw Rapunzel, who sat there waiting for them.

"Hey, Rapunzel there is something we need to tell you," said Merida.

"Okay, but first come with me," said Rapunzel.

She grabbed both of their hands and brought them to the tower. She climbed up then lowered her hair to them,

"Put your feet in the loop and hold on!" said Rapunzel.

They did as they were told and climbed in through thru window.

"Do you like it?" asked Rapunzel.

"It's amazing! Did you paint all of this?" asked Anna.

"Every one," said Rapunzel.

They followed her up into her room, where she had paintings on every inch of the walls and ceiling.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" asked Rapunzel.

Merida brought Rapunzel over to her mirror.

"Look at yourself, now at Anna. Do you see a resemblance?" asked Merida.

"Now that you mention it yes… but why?" asked Rapunzel.

"A long time ago, a princess was captured and taken away she was missing for 16 years…that princess was you," said Anna. "I'm you cousin."

"What?" said Rapunzel in disbelief.

Merida handed her the cloth. Rapunzel stared at it then looked at the ceiling. Suddenly, all her memory came back of her parents, and her kidnapping. She suddenly feel onto her desk.

"I remember now…" started Rapunzel. "We have to get out here right now!"

It was night time when they were leaving. Rapunzel wrapped her hair around the hook and lowered them down. She looked back into the tower.

"Well, I thought they'd never leave," said Gothel.

"Mother?!" said Rapunzel. "I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow…"

"Well I came back early and heard you friends telling you some things…" said Gothel.

"How could you have done that? Do you realize the pain you put my parents through?!" shouted Rapunzel.

"Oh dear I did it all for you," said Gothel.

"No you didn't! You wanted to use my power so you could stay alive forever!" said Rapunzel.

"Oh well. The pain I put your parents through then isn't as bad as the pain I put them through just recently…" started Gothel.

"What are you…" started Rapunzel.

"Sorry dear, I did kill your parents but it was for the greater good," said Gothel.

"No… You Monster!" shouted Rapunzel.

Suddenly she jumped out of the window.

"We need to go now!" shouted Rapunzel.

She then jumped onto Merida's horse and they rose beck to the castle. They then jumped off the horses and ran inside the castle, which had a little bit of frost inside it.

"Girls your back I was so worried-"Elsa started.

"Rapunzel?" said Elsa.

"….E-Elsa?" asked Rapunzel.

"You remember me?" asked Elsa.

"A little but yes…" started Rapunzel.

Suddenly, Elsa hugged her, as well as Merida and Anna. She them hugged them back, realizing that she was finally home.

Now THAT took me a few hours. I must go take a nap now.㈍9


	4. Chapter 4: Pitch's Return

Chapter 4: Pitch's Return

Rapunzel was actually beginning to have fun at Jack's birthday while she was dancing around and laughing.

"I'm glad Rapunzel is finally having a good time," said Tooth.

"What do you mean?" asked Bunnymund.

"Well, earlier she was still upset about nightmares she was having but they seem to be off her mind now," said Tooth.

"But Sandman should have seen them and got rid of them by now especially because he knows Rapunzel," said Bunnymund.

"Perhaps I should ask him, he doesn't look busy anyway," said Tooth.

Bunnymund got Sandman's attention and called him over.

"So you haven't seen any unusual nightmares have you?" asked Tooth.

Sandman shook his head.

"Okay because I've noticed Rapunzel has been having continuing nightmares for a while now,"

Sandman looked confused and made a question mark appear over his head.

"You mean you don't know?" asked Bunnymund.

"You're able to sense all nightmares though aren't you?" asked Tooth.

Sandman nodded and then put a finger to his chin after slowly walking away.

"Well that's strange," said Tooth.

"Couldn't agree more, these may not be normal nightmares…" said Bunnymund.

Rapunzel was still dancing but then the nightmares slowly floated back to her mind. It didn't bother her as much as earlier though. She then thought of the conversation she had with Tooth earlier. She didn't tell her the entire dream. After Gothel tries to pull her into a dark whole a dark figure comes. She can't help but get a weird feeling of déjà vu when she hears the figures laugh. She can never figure out who it is and if it's even a person or just perhaps a shadow.

The lights in the castle began to flicker very frequently. There was only two guards in the room and Elsa turned to them.

"Could you two go check on the electrical outlets outside of the castle? Perhaps there is a malfunction." Said Elsa.

"Of course your majesty," they replied then left.

Suddenly Rapunzel got a weird light headed feeling. She has gotten the same feeling several times before. She knew something bad was going to happen. She always used to get it when she felt as if a dark figure was getting closer and closer…

"Rapunzel!" said Elsa as she ran towards her.

She had passed out onto the floor.

"Punzie?! You alright?" said Jack

"S-sandman…" murmured Rapunzel.

Everyone look back to see he was sucked into darkness.

"Pitch?!" said Jack.

"Hello Jack. Perhaps my invitation was lost in the mail?" said Pitch.

"You aren't welcome here!" said North.

"I don't understand, if no one believed or can see you how come you haven't disappeared into nothing yet?" asked Bunnymund.

"You think I would just disappear that easily? You think fear would just disappear into thin air? Well it's not that easily forgotten. Fear will always exist." Said Pitch.

"What do you want?" asked Merida.

"Well you see my power as dropped at an increasing rate, but fortunately there is a way for my power to be gained again and that would be if I absorbed power from one of you…" started Pitch.

He made Sandman reappear again and Pitch had is blackness slowly going up his golden body.

"This will make it even easier now that dreams won't exist…" said Pitch.

"YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS THIS!" shouted North.

"Will I?" said Pitch menacingly.

The blackness was quickly absorbing up to Sandman's neck.

"Stop!" shouted Rapunzel.

Pitch stopped.

"I have magic that is absorbable, take mine instead…" started Rapunzel.

"No Rapunzel you don't have to do this," said Jack.

"Yes, I do. I can't let him destroy Sandman and I am the only other person here with absorbable power." Said Rapunzel.

Pitch thought it over. "Well she is pretty…" thought Pitch.

"Fine, I accept your deal," said Pitch.

"But, remember, once you say yes, there is no turning back," said Pitch.

Pitch made Sandman appear next to the others and wrapped a shadow-like rope around Rapunzel's arms covering her mouth. Tears began to roll down her face.

"Well then, see you all around, I guess," said Pitch laughing.

"NO!" shouted Jack lunging forward towards Pitch.

But it was too late, he had vanished.

"No…" said Jack silently.


	5. Chapter 5: Pitch's Dilemma

Chapter 5: Pitch's Dilemma

_Thanks guys for staying with me. I lost interest in all my fanfics. Especially this really cringeworthy one. Now i'm here to finish it up!_

Rapunzel appeared in a black castle. Pitch walked over to a small cell and threw her in.

"Thats strange." Pitch announced as he locked the cell door.

"What is?" asked Rapunzel.

"I don't know I expected you to start shouting how i'll never get away with this or something" he said.

"Well why would why? I made a deal of course you'll get away with this." said Rapunzel.

"Huh." Pitch said.

It was silent for a moment.

"Well here you are, enjoy." Pitch said, laughing as he left.

Rapunzel curled up into a ball and began sobbing.

"Good job Pitch. Now we must formulate how we will gain enought power to absorb." said Pitch's shadow.

Pitch was silent.

"Did you even hear me?" said Pitch's shadow annoyed.

"Oh yes, sorry i was thinking thats all." said Pitch sadly.

"Well...we must get to work then." said Pitch's shadow.

After a few hours Pitch kept thinking of a plan but for some reasons his tjoughts kept drifting over to Rapunzel.

"Maybe I should check on her. Make sure she's alright." said Pitch.

"Why would that matter? She's a prisoner!" said Pitch's shadow.

"I know. Uh...I just meant, um just in case she escaped." said Pitch.

Pitch teleported to the front of the cell. Rapunzel had fallen asleep on the hard flooring, but she was shivering from the extreme cold. Pitch saw this, and felt guilty. He snapped his fingers and made a black fur blanket appear. He unlocked the cell and placed the blanket over her.

_Pitch thought for a moment. Of course she would be cold in this damp cell. She would _probably just get hypothermia_. Perhaps I should just make her a room? That's it!_

Rapunzel woke up. She was suprisingly warm. She looked down and realized she had a fur blanket over her. Where did that come from? Did he...? Her thoughts were interuppted as Pitch appeared in the room.

"I see your awake." he said.

"Did you give this blanket to me last night?" asked Rapunzel.

"Do you think I was going to let you freeze to death?" asked Pitch.

"Well.." started Rapunzel.

"Sorry, nevermind that. I already know the answer." Pitch said guiltily.

Rapunzel stared at the floor_. Did he feel..bad? He shouldn't. It was kind of him to give me a blanket._

"Well anyway, follow me and I'll show you to your bedroom." said Pitch

"My bedroom?" Rapunzel asked.

"I realized it was too cold for you in here and made one for you while you were sleeping." said Pitch.

Rapunzel picked up her blanket and followed Pitch down a long hallway. He then opeened a door for her and she walked in. In the bedroom, was a Queen sized bed with a dark green blanket and even darker green sheets. The room had off white walls and there was a fireplace with a black rug. On the other wall there was a long mirror. Rapunzel was shocked.

"I don't know what to say..." Rapunzel started.

"I know its not very good. I can give you lighter colors if you want me too or-" said Pitch

"..This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me...Thank you." said Rapunzel.

"Being imprisoned is the nicest thing anyone has done for you?" Pitch said raising an eyebrow.

"Well...yeah. And this room is amazing. If you knew my pat, this means alot to me." said Rapunzel.

Pitch considered questioning her past, but perhaps he shouldn't bring it up.

"Well, I hope you enjoy it." PItch smiled and walked towards the door.

"Oh wait! Do you want your blanket back?" asked Rapunzel.

"Oh no you can keep it. I made it for you anyway." Pitch said and left.

After he left, Rapunzel stared sat on her bed and stared at her black furry blanket. For some reasom it gave her this strange waarm feeling i her chest tat made her smile. The ssame feeling Pitch got when he first laid eyes on Rapunzel.

_I'm hoping this isn't as cringeworthy as before but anyway i'm getting into this. I'm hoping I'll get more ideas for it so it won't be so short._


	6. Chapter 6

_DOUCHEBAG WARNING I REPEAT DOUCHEBAG WARNING_

Chapter 6: Jack's Agony

Everyone sat in silence in the ballroom.

"H-how...could this happen?" Toothiana asked, wiping away tears

"How could she just give herself up like that?" whispered Merida.

Sandman murmered something incoherent.

"What Sandy?" asked Elsa.

"He said it was his fault this happened." Bunnymund translated.

"This isn't your fault Sandy. Its no ones." said Elsa.

Jack sat in a corner daydreaming.

"Are you even listening?" Anna whispered.

"How could she leave on my birthday? I don't even think she got me a present." Jack said.

"...Your joking right?" Anna asked annoyed.

"Of course not. He maybe we can break into her room tonight and see if she actually got me something. Not like she needs her stuff since she is gonna die anyways." said Jack.

Anna gasped and stalked away angriliy. _Its a good thing Rapunzel and Jack weren't ever a thing. Pitch and Rapunzel is even a better couple than that. Rapunzel can do better than Jack_.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" North shouted.

"We must come up with a plan to rescue her!' Merida agreed loudly.

"Merida and North you have a point but we can't just interfere. They made a deal. If that deal is broken he could go after Sandy and throw the world out of balance." said Hiccup.

"HIccups is right we ca-" started Bunymund.

"WHAT DOES HER DEATH NOT AS IMPORTANT NOW?!" shouted North.

"Of course it is she's our friend but do we even know for sure if this will kill her?" asked Hiccup.

"You never know. Rapunzel's heart is pure light. Perhps a little light shone on Pitch's heart..." Anna said.

"Are you suggesting Pitch may grow fond of the girl?!" North questioned.

"Pitch has no heart Anna! He's incureable!" Merida argued.

"Rapunzel said everyone and everything as a heart but some need more help to show it." said Anna.

"That's insane he is not capable of any love!" BUnnymund shouted.

"Fine I guess we'll have to see..." said Anna.

Jack Frost sat on the edge of his balcony holding is stick. He didn't get why everyone caed for Rapunzel so much. Sure, she was beautiful but wasn't she kinda nieve? Why would she volunteer her life ove Sandy's? She was an insignificant fool truly.

Jack then had his thinking interrupted by a soft voice. Where was it coming from? He looked in the garden and saw Elsa by the pond singing softly. Elsa went in the garden to sing to herself when she was nervous or sad. Jack stared at Elsa closely.

_She is so...beautiful._

Elsa began freezing the pond with her ice and made beautiful ice sculptures out of the droplets.

_She is like me. Its as if she understands me..._

Jack went over to the side of the castle and picked up a small crystal-like rock.

"Rapunzel is gone and its made her depressed Perhaps its time to make my move." Jack said proudly.

_I am so sorryabout this chapter guys._


End file.
